<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 11: The Blade in the Dark by Vicsvinny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976740">The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 11: The Blade in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny'>Vicsvinny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Suthay Chronicles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ebony:</em>
</p><p>Ebony is often considered to be precious, and extremely sought after for it's durability, mythological status, and high market value.<br/>A talented blacksmith can forge powerful weapons, tools and armour from Ebony. However, one would need to be skilled enough to shape the black, glass-like ore to begin with.<br/>Ebony itself is said to be the crystalized blood of Gods. Whether that's true or not, is up for debate.</p><p>Should one end up facing a warrior armed with ebony, one should prepare themselves for a quick, and vicious fight; Ebony being able to easily cut through hardened steel plate like a hot knife through butter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Suthay Chronicles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 11: The Blade in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>------That Night | The Abecean Pint | Anvil Docks------</strong>
</p><p>“Long day huh?”<br/>
Haxal peered up at the aged and plump Redguard standing behind the rickety wooden counter, shuffling over another bottle of ale to him.<br/>
“You don’t know the half of it..” He muttered in reply<br/>
The man gave a short squint of the eyes<br/>
“Let me guess…”<br/>
He gave the Argonian a good look-over, before snapping his fingers<br/>
“Some red-hot cutie rejected you”<br/>
Haxal raised his head in befuddlement<br/>
“How did you? I never..”<br/>
The man chuckled<br/>
“I’ve been in this business for a long time my scaly friend. I’ve seen it all. ‘Specially when most of your clientele are mariners and wayfarers who almost never experience a proper Fair Maiden’s kiss.”<br/>
Haxal gripped the ale and chugged it down, before letting loose a deep sigh<br/>
“Yeah.. She rejected me. Gave me a good clawing too”<br/>
He turned his head and pointed at the scars in his scales, made by sharp claws<br/>
“Omph. Boy, either you were trying to hook up with one of them cats, or your mistress should get a manicure!” The man chuckled<br/>
“She’s a Khajiit” Haxal replied with a downward-tilt of his head.<br/>
“Hey. Don’t look so glum. So she didn’t accept your advances and.. Clawed you. Plenty of other fish in the sea.”<br/>
“There are no others like her.. I have a problem with women you see.. I can’t really talk with them. I tense up. Lose my voice you know?”<br/>
The man nodded<br/>
“Ah. I see. And you found that you could speak your mind around the cat?”<br/>
“Yes. I don’t know why but.. She just seemed to get me in a way”<br/>
“Then why’d she reject you?”<br/>
The bartender leaned against the counter, listening to his story</p><p>Haxal nervously held his arm<br/>
“Maybe because I.. Might’ve tried to have sex with her in the shower”<br/>
The man held a smirk<br/>
“That would’ve done it. Sure you can score some women by pulling a fast one like that. But those are normally the ones these sailors take up to their rooms with. And those don't normally amount to any meaningful relationship.”<br/>
Haxal plopped his head on the table and stared askew at the empty bottle of ale<br/>
“I fucked up.. And now she hates me..”<br/>
The man crouched down to meet eye-level with Haxal<br/>
“Now don’t say that. You were close friends with her, yes?”<br/>
Haxal nodded<br/>
“Then you still have the chance to make it up to her. I may not know much about Khajiit, but I’m pretty sure that they have some degree of mercy in them. It would hurt you more to not see it through”<br/>
Haxal raised his head<br/>
“I.. Thank you.. I never expected a barkeep to.. Steer me right”<br/>
The man chuckled again<br/>
“Never underestimate the barkeep lad. I see many blue faces, drowning in grief and rejection, and I hear their tales of sorrow and scorn. Sure it may not be in my job description, but if I can help reunite two star-crossed lovers.. Well, It’d make my night”</p><p>Haxal smiled at him<br/>
“Thank you. I’ll do that. But, after another ale. Or two.. I wish to be somewhat tipsy if she still hates my guts..”<br/>
The man grinned<br/>
“Of course. Regular washed-down ale? Or something stronger?”<br/>
“Stronger”<br/>
Within a few seconds, a Nordic Mead was placed before him</p><p>
  <em>‘Black Briar Mead’</em>
</p><p>“Straight from the Riften Meadery up in Skyrim. Said to be one of the sweetest and strongest drinks that far north”<br/>
“What’s in it?” Haxal asked, giving the bottle a good look-over<br/>
“Heh. Ain’t that one of the great mysteries of the world. Maven Black-Briar keeps it a closely guarded secret. Seeing as how she has to compete with several other meaderies, Honningbrew chief among them, I can’t blame her.”<br/>
Haxal took the bottle in his hand and gave it a good sniff, before recoiling<br/>
DAMN that’s strong.. But, it had a very pleasant scent after the initial kick-up.<br/>
He took a quick swig, before shaking off the burning sensation in his throat, followed by the pleasant berry after-taste.<br/>
“Wow.. That’s different..” He remarked<br/>
“It’s a Nord’s beer. For <em>‘Real Men’</em> they say. Those crazy northern bastards chug down tankards of these things. For fun.”<br/>
Haxal took another swig. He could see the attraction to this stuff. It was hard but also addicting. That sweet, soothing berry after-taste made the initial punch worth it.</p><p>“So.. If you don’t mind; What was the name of your girl?”<br/>
Haxal placed down his bottle<br/>
“Her name’s ‘Taz.”<br/>
“Taz? I thought Khajiit had longer names. Or is that just some moniker?”<br/>
“Uh.. Well. Yeah, ‘Taz’ is just some shortened name she runs by. She told me it’s because most people had trouble remembering her name, and also her actual name is hard to pronounce apparently”<br/>
The bartender grinned with a quick chuckle<br/>
“Ah. Gotta love them Cat-folk. Hit me with it.”<br/>
“Her Khajiiti name is Ts’razzi Khijhaan.”<br/>
“That’s hard to pronounce?” The man replied with a confused look<br/>
Haxal shrugged<br/>
“Apparently. That’s what she told me”<br/>
“And, is there any other reason why you grew an attraction to her, besides the fact you could actually speak to her?” The man asked<br/>
Haxal pondered, losing himself in thought<br/>
The man went and bid the remaining patrons farewell as he placed the ‘Closed’ sign up, before returning to the counter to hear the Argonian’s answer<br/>
“Oh, uh should I be leaving?” Haxal asked, looking back at the closed sign<br/>
“Oh no. Don’t worry. I much would like to hear you out. I’ve never actually heard of an Argonian and Khajiit hooking up before. So.. I’d like to help make that happen”<br/>
Haxal glanced away, and looked over the empty tavern<br/>
“Well.. I guess that I felt an attraction the moment I laid eyes on her. She possesses a slender and graceful figure, the way she wags her tail when happy, her smile..”<br/>
“Sounds like you truly like her..”<br/>
“I do.. I couldn’t help myself. I knew it was too soon, but my mind just.. Told me to reach out and touch her naked.. Furry body..”<br/>
The barkeep folded his arms on the counter and looked Haxal in the eyes<br/>
“Then you know what you need to do. Go to her. Explain yourself. Grovel. Beg. Whatever. If she is truly meant for you, she will understand.”<br/>
Haxal smiled and got up from the barstool<br/>
“I will. Thank you.. Er..”<br/>
The man grinned and held out his hand<br/>
“Nazur. Old Captain Nazur of the Maiden’s Voyage”<br/>
“Was that your ship?”<br/>
“Heh. Yep. Back in the day where I could swashbuckle with the best of ‘em. But nowadays, I wash dishes and pour drinks. Helluva retirement..”<br/>
Haxal shook his hand, before thanking him once more, and left the bar.<br/>
It was probably just after midnight.<br/>
No one was out here. At all actually. Even the guards were absent.<br/>
Regardless, he had his mission.<br/>
To make it up to Taz and win back her friendship.</p><p>
  <strong>------Anvil Castle------</strong>
</p><p>Nicolas, Mirian and Taz crouched low behind a cluster of trimmed bushes before the now mysteriously empty bridge gatehouse leading to the small rocky island the castle was built upon.<br/>
Nicolas glared out from the side, seeing a large group of Thalmor standing before the closed gate of the Keep.<br/>
“What is Ulundil doing??” He muttered to himself<br/>
Mirian peeked out<br/>
“Does Ulundil always bring an escort with him?”<br/>
Nicolas shook his head<br/>
“The man always travels to the castle alone. Why does he need an armed escort with him this time?”<br/>
“I DID overhear him saying that he wanted to speak with the Countess about the Rebellion-”<br/>
“I know, I heard you. He’s probably going to arrest her!” Nicolas clenched a fist<br/>
Taz stood up and crossed her arms at him<br/>
“Can we not jump to conclusions? What if he’s worried about getting ambushed by Rebels?”<br/>
Mirian nodded agreeably at Taz<br/>
“One of his men also said that there were suspicions of Rebels present within the city”<br/>
Nicolas shot his glare back at her<br/>
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier??”<br/>
Mirian returned the glare and remained silent.</p><p>Nicolas huffed and got up from his crouching position, and went to storm down the bridge, one hand clasping on his swords hilt.<br/>
Mirian and Taz followed closely behind, both of them were outfitted in their traveling attire.<br/>
As they proceeded down the stone bridge, Mirian took the time to inspect what was actually going on here<br/>
A large group of Thalmor, with Ulundil, dressed in his opulent Thalmor Robes among them, stood before the gatehouse.<br/>
The gate to the castle was closed shut, several guards stood behind it, while others were gathered upon the battlements.<br/>
Ulundil was also yelling something at the guards, although it was inaudible due to how windy it was out here.<br/>
As they drew closer, the guards upon the battlements took notice, though none of them called out to Nicolas, nor did they try to alert the Thalmor.<br/>
However, eventually the Elves did take notice, as they turned and looked back at the approaching trio. Albeit with great suspicion and scrutiny.</p><p><strong>“ULUNDIL! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??”</strong> Nicolas bellowed as he approached the Thalmor<br/>
Ulundil glanced back at him<br/>
“Ah! If it isn’t the Baron himself.” He exclaimed, before stepping forward, stopping a short distance from Nicolas.<br/>
The Imperial was a tall man, though Ulundil still towered over the human.<br/>
“Answer me you pompous ass. What’s going on here?” Nicolas demanded<br/>
Ulundil raised a brow<br/>
“Whatever are you implying? I simply came here to ask the Maiden of this city a few questions. But your men shut the gate on me.”<br/>
Nicolas peered over at the guards standing within the gatehouse<br/>
They all stood on alert, yet every helmet had it’s visor shut so he couldn’t see their faces.<br/>
“I thought we were allies Nicolas. Yet I am not even granted entry to the Castle?”<br/>
Ulundil said, stepping in front of the Baron as he looked past at his men to block his view.<br/>
“This must be a misunderstanding” Nicolas replied<br/>
Ulundil grinned<br/>
“Of course. Now, go and tell your men to-”</p><p>He peered up and seemingly just noticed Taz and Mirian<br/>
“Ah. And you brought guests with you.”<br/>
Nicolas looked back at Taz and Mirian, both of whom were staying still and quiet.<br/>
“They are travellers. Seeking shelter for the night”<br/>
Ulundil shoved past the Baron, and stood before the Dunmer and Khajiit<br/>
“Travellers stay at the local Inns and taverns. Not a Castle’s chambers Nicolas.” He said, while still looking over the duo<br/>
Taz and Mirian pursed their mouths, not wanting to complicate matters further.<br/>
“No.. I believe you are hiding something from me..”<br/>
He then shifted his steely gaze back to the Baron<br/>
“And I intend to find out what that could be..”<br/>
“I hide nothing from you Ambassador. I am a Baron of Anvil, no secret is kept from you”<br/>
Ulundil raised a brow<br/>
“Then why won’t your men open the gate for me?”</p><p>Nicolas went to respond, but rather he turned around and threw a hand up in the air, signaling to open the gate.<br/>
“But sir, the Mistress and her entourage are sleeping” The Guard Captain stated, stepping up the the iron portcullis<br/>
“I don’t give a damn Captain. Open the gate”<br/>
The man nodded and shouted out a command<br/>
Within a moment, the gate was opened. The gate guards took a few steps back to the walls as the Thalmor soldiers proceeded through, glowering at the men as they passed by.<br/>
“Come Nicolas. You and your dubious companions shall join me”<br/>
Ulundil ordered back at them<br/>
“But.. Why would-” Nicolas went to ask<br/>
<strong>“DO NOT QUESTION ME.</strong> It has been a long enough night as is. I simply have a few queries to ask both you and Seccilia about this ‘Rebellion.”<br/>
Nicolas glanced back at Taz and Mirian, who were still unsure on what to make of the situation<br/>
“Very well. Lead the way. Captain Haddock; summon the Countess immediately. Have her meet us in the throne room”<br/>
The Guard Captain nodded and hurried his way into the castle<br/>
Ulundil held an ever-present skeptical look as he followed his escort into the castle proper.</p><p>
  <strong>------Castle Anvil Throne Room------</strong>
</p><p>"This had better be good Ulundil.. My friends and I were sleeping off dubious amounts of wine...” Seccilia grumbled as she yawned and plunked herself down in the throne<br/>
“Oh I assure you it is. I would never disturb your beauty sleep for frivolous matters. I do hope you're comfortable..”<br/>
He put on a forced smile for her<br/>
Seccilia glared back at him<br/>
<em>“I’m fine.</em> Get this over with so I can go back to sleep”<br/>
Ulundil’s fake smile faded back to his usual scowl<br/>
"It is about this Rebellion plaguing your county. They are a growing threat. Are able to summon Daedra and wipe out armies, avoid detection despite my men's best efforts.. And yet, I have noticed that you are not funding or lifting a finger to deal with this situation.”<br/>
Seccilia tapped her fingers on the arm rest<br/>
“Ulundil. I thought you and your garrison were here simply to ensure no harm comes to the city itself. I don’t have a standing army. And what manpower I have is stretched thin as it is manning outlying outposts and communities. Apart from the Imperial Legion busy fighting a Civil War up in Skyrim, and the Thalmor Justiciar's, there isn’t any real military force in Cyrodiil.”</p><p>Ulundil clasped his hands behind his back<br/>
“Indeed. But then I arrive at the next little bit of intel I have..”<br/>
He gave a moment to study both the Countess and Baron, eyeing them both closely for any trepidation.<br/>
“My agents report that ever since this Rebellion had first made its presence known, not once have they attacked any Imperial assets. Settlements, caravans, travelers, whatever have you. What they have been attacking, are <em>THALMOR</em> assets.”<br/>
Seccilia shook her head<br/>
“It’s an uprising of the people, Ulundil. <em>An uprising against the Thalmor.”</em><br/>
Ulundil raised a finger in the air<br/>
“Indeed. An uprising, which has spread its influence into Anvil itself”<br/>
He then glanced over at the Thalmor captain, and gave a nod of his head<br/>
The Captain bowed his head, then hastily left the room<br/>
Seccilia sat up<br/>
“What are you accusing me of Ulundil? What’s going on??”<br/>
Ulundil looked back at the Countess<br/>
“I’m not accusing you of anything, Mistress. I am simply stating that the Rebellion has taken up roots in your fair city. Possibly even within the Court Nobility itself.”<br/>
“Do you have any evidence to support this claim?”<br/>
The room seemed to have fallen silent and the air sat still, as a smirk slowly and mockingly grew on Ulundil's lips, as he reached into his robe, pulled out a small envelope. And held it up for everyone in the room to see<br/>
Utter silence befell the room.</p><p>Written on the note was: <strong><em>‘ALDMERI DOMINION DOCUMENT 233’</em></strong></p><p>Mirian’s jaw dropped to the floor, as did the Baron's, who gave a hasty search of his pockets with little forethought<br/>
“Loose something did you Nicolas?” Ulundil asked, a tinge of cruel pleasure in his tone<br/>
Seccilia glanced between them both<br/>
<strong>“WHAT IS GOING ON? ANSWER ME!”</strong><br/>
Ulundil threw the envelope towards her, letting it float to the floor<br/>
“I just caught my Rebels is what’s happening Mistress.<br/>
He stared firmly at Nicolas<br/>
“How stupid do you think I am? I read the guard schedules. I read the tax reports. I get detailed reports on every single solitary object passing through the front gate.”<br/>
He then glared back at Taz and Mirian<br/>
“These two reprobates should be rotting in the dungeons. But they aren’t. Being granted an ‘early release’ courtesy of the noose. But yet, here they are. Alive and well.”<br/>
Seccilia got up from the throne<br/>
“I can’t believe this! Rebels! Right under my nose all this time. How could you Nicolas”<br/>
The Baron peered back at her, a look of defeat in his expression<br/>
“The trail doesn’t just end there mistress” Ulundil muttered, then turned to his men</p><p>
  <strong>“EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IS A REBEL CONFIDANT, SPY AND TERRORIST. YOU ARE HEREBY ALL UNDER ARREST FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE EMPIRE. AND THE DOMINION.”</strong>
</p><p>The Thalmor all drew weapons, cordoned off the exits, and began disarming the guards in the room.<br/>
Nicolas himself was cornered by three Thalmor, restraining him at blades-end<br/>
Taz and Mirian were both thrown to the floor tiling, and held in an armlock by two burly Altmer<br/>
“DON’T MOVE” One of them bellowed<br/>
Taz looked over at Mirian; Both girls’ minds were clouded in shock and disbelief.<br/>
Ulundil then approached the Countess, and drew his dagger<br/>
“Countess Seccilia. You are under arrest for conspiracy and terrorist acts against the Dominion and the Empire.<br/>
“How <strong>DARE</strong> you..” She spat back at him<br/>
“Don’t resist <em>TRAITOR.</em> I have all the evidence I need to see you and your cronies locked up for eternity. You should thank the Gods I don’t execute you on the spot.”<br/>
“I am innocent you ass. Keep your hands away from me!”<br/>
Ulundil marched up and firmly gripped her hands forward, allowing one of his men to bind her hands with rough, sturdy rope.<br/>
“You have the right to remain silent. I encourage you to follow it, before that mouth of yours gets you into further trouble.” He quietly spoke to her<br/>
She spat back at him<br/>
“You Bitch”<br/>
Ulundil stepped back, wiping the pit off his cheek.<br/>
“How pleasant.”<br/>
He then wandered over to Mirian and Taz, crouching down for them to look upon him<br/>
“We did nothing you N’wah” Mirian declared<br/>
“Didn’t you? If I recall correctly, all throughout yesterday, my men observed a strange Dunmer woman milling around the Embassy. Then later that night, there were a few accounts of strange happenings, and my desk was robbed of both some loose pocket change, and the envelope”<br/>
He gave her a squint of the eyes<br/>
“Also.. You're not as covert as you think you are. I saw you hiding in that corner.. It may work with vagrants in thr streets.. But not to a superior bred Mer such as myself..”<br/>
Mirian found herself unable to respond. Not even to insult.<br/>
She was dumbfounded that she was so easily detected..<br/>
Ulundil then looked at Taz<br/>
She glared up at him, with a short hiss<br/>
“And you were properly identified by one of my Agents. Don’t even attempt to ensure your innocence.”<br/>
Ulundil then got back up and nodded at a nearby Thalmor bedecked in full Aldmeri armour.<br/>
Taz peered up as much as she could at him. Before making out his visage as Sindaron. That Elf she met at the tavern not a day prior who assured he was Nicolas’ informant.<br/>
Sindaron gave her a smug look, then turned away to speak with Ulundil</p><p>A few minutes past, before Ulundil ordered those arrested formed into a line, so they could be escorted outside, parade-style before the rest of the guard contingent, when a loud banging sounded from the massive doors<br/>
Everyone looked over as one of the doors creaked open, and in came a Thalmor soldier. Stumbling and wheezing his way in, before collapsing forward. Several arrows pinned in his back, piercing through the armour.<br/>
Then came the sounds of fighting occurred outside, followed by almost unholy chanting and shrieking.<br/>
“SECURE THE PRISONERS!” Ulundil ordered, before fixating his gaze on Nicolas and Seccilia<br/>
“So.. you then order your men to fight me?” He questioned sternly<br/>
Nicolas held his hands up in protest<br/>
“No! I swear to you, I have nothing to do with-”<br/>
The doors then violently swung open, as if a battering ram had pummeled itself upon it, and in came several figures adorning dark red robes, their faces veiled by shadowy cowls.<br/>
They held up bloody and gore-splattered weaponry as they stormed into the throne room</p><p><strong>“DAGOTH NAL’KIR!!!”</strong> They cried out in dark voices before cutting down the nearest Thalmor soldiers</p><p>Taz and Mirian were thrown to the side, as their captors hastily assumed their battle positions, before clashing steel with the fanatics</p><p>“MIRIAN!! <strong>IT’S THEM!!”</strong> Taz cried out, scurrying onto her feet and running away in terror<br/>
Mirian jolted up and followed her. She couldn’t believe it.. Those cultists must be here for THEM personally..<br/>
“You two Follow me!” Nicolas yelled out to them as they made their way to the back of the room where he then punched the wall, pushing in a brick and allowed a hidden descending stairwell to emerge.<br/>
Seccilia went to follow, however before any of them could lay eyes on her, all they heard was her screaming as the wall closed shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Taz’s heart was beating rapidly as they went down the long, winding staircase.<br/>
“Do you have any idea who they were??” Nicolas questioned, he attempted to sound professional and stern, yet his voice trailed off to that of dread.<br/>
Taz didn’t respond, just kept shivering with her fur standing on end<br/>
“Yes. They are from some cult that we wiped out in Skingrad county. They took up residence in an abandoned mine-shaft. Count Varenis asked for us to rid them. Somehow they must’ve tracked us here and sought revenge” Mirian replied<br/>
“So it’s your fault then” He glared back at both of them<br/>
“We did it on behalf of Varenis. Don’t blame us. Besides, we were given a chance to slip away”<br/>
Nicolas looked back forward<br/>
“Yes, but now the Thalmor knows who we are, and chances are they have an entire army on the way to deal with the ‘Rebellion.’<br/>
“What if.. Ulundil is dead? The Thalmor won’t know us if he and his men are all dead. Then the blame will be on the cult!” Taz said, after finding her voice once again<br/>
Nicolas grunted and pressed onwards down the descending staircase to the under-chambers of the castle<br/>
“Neither of you understand the gravitas of the situation. With both the Ambassador, who is also a Battlereeve, and the Countess both dead.. It could spell doom for Anvil, and in extension, perhaps even all of Cyrodiil.”<br/>
He paused as they reached the bottom of the stairs, as if he were listening for something<br/>
“Khajiit. You have good hearing, yes?”<br/>
Taz nodded<br/>
“Do you hear any signs of pursuit?”<br/>
Taz listened keenly, before giving a shake of her head<br/>
“Khajiit does not hear anything”<br/>
“Good”</p><p>Nicolas pressed in a loose slab of stone, and the wall lifted up, revealing that they were in some kind of sewer or underground canal.<br/>
“Come on. We must leave this building. Hopefully my men are faring well”<br/>
“How could those lunatics so easily break in? It looked as if the castle was well garrisoned” Mirian questioned, glancing unerringly at the gloomy and musty tunnel.<br/>
“It is. Unless they had informants or double-agents acting within the guard, there shouldn’t have been anyway they could’ve gotten in so easily..”<br/>
Nicolas had a worried tone, and kept darting his eyes at the shadows<br/>
Mirian kept a firm hand held on her waist, where she kept her sword.<br/>
One of the worst enemies to face in battle were cultists. Particularly batshit insane cultists. They are utterly unpredictable. Especially when they are on the warpath for vengeance. Which was a fair assumption as to their motive of attacking the castle at this point.<br/>
“You said you fought them before? Did they seem to possess the strength and numbers to take a city?” Nicolas asked as they made their way along the side of the tunnel<br/>
Taz held her snout. The two non-Khajiit with her weren’t blessed with a beautiful nose like hers. So they could not comprehend fully the Gods-awful stench emanating from the fetid liquid shit to the right of them.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t seem so. It was just about 20 zealots. We killed all of them. Evidently they weren’t some stray cult, and had other sites.”<br/>
“What do we do now Nicolas?” Taz asked, her ears still raised in alertness.<br/>
“At the end of the tunnel is a drainage grate which opens out to the shoreline to the northeast of the city. We get out that way, and hopefully the guard will have been mobilized by now.”<br/>
“Ok-”<br/>
Taz paused briefly, then spun around; Drawing her shortsword<br/>
Mirian and Nicolas turned with her upon hearing the echoing pattering of moist footsteps following after them<br/>
A second past by, draped in suspense, before the tiny silhouette of a black rat scurried into the torchlight, peered up and ran past them in a hurry.<br/>
The trio dropped their guard<br/>
“Good catch Taz.” Mirian complimented, glad that Taz was paying attention.<br/>
“Come on we must keep move-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*SCHINK*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mirian and Taz both turned back towards Nicolas, where a long ebony blade was pierced straight through his chest, and on the other side of him was a towering robed cultist. Grinning wickedly in the faint torchlight<br/>
Nicolas gasped, then fell back after the cultist yanked the bloodied blade out, colliding it against the wall with a metallic screech.<br/>
Mirian drew her sword, while Taz remained frozen in shock<br/>
“YOU BASTARD!!” The Dunmer cried out, and ran in<br/>
The hulking cultist lifted the ebony blade and with a heavy-handed sweep, threw the Dunmer flying back after she attempted to block the attack, narrowly avoiding the blade itself.<br/>
She collapsed on the slippery stone, dropping the sword from her hand next to Taz’s feet, who was still frozen in shock.<br/>
Mirian grunted and slowly got back on her feet<br/>
“Taz! <strong>KILL!!”</strong> She cried out<br/>
The Khajiit was still numb, but went to draw her bow when the air around her seemed to shimmer slightly<br/>
The Cultist stood at a distance, swinging the sword to-and-fro. Trying to taunt them.<br/>
Mirian retrieved her sword, standing at the ready, but gave a quick-glance to Nicolas.<br/>
His situation seemed dire. A gaping hole was penetrated clean through his chest, and the blood poured from it.<br/>
Then she too noticed the air seemed.. To flicker in a way. On top of it all, she was struck with a sense of dread. Not from the behemoth swinging a sword before them, but one of a greater power elsewhere focusing itself upon them..<br/>
Taz fired an arrow at the man<br/>
He simply stepped out of the way, then charged them<br/>
Taz drew another arrow, and fired<br/>
This time it struck the man in the shoulder as he raced towards them. However it seemed to have had no effect on the freak.<br/>
Mirian braced herself, when the air itself ignited with boiling flame, lighting up the dark sewer with blinding light, followed by haunting laughter<br/>
Taz and Mirian recoiled, shielding their eyes from the light, before lowering their arms and witnessing before them a hulking figure clad in dark armour, dripping with blood. And held in its hand was a battleaxe, about as large as Taz was tall in height.<br/>
Mirian recognized the figure..</p><p>
  <em>It was Skolas…</em>
</p><p>The cultist also seemed to have not expected this, as he ground to a halt, staring forward at the Dremora as it too towered over him.<br/>
“What.. The.. Fuck..” Taz muttered, lowering her bow in surprise.<br/>
“Get back. Get back” Mirian held an arm out, prompting Taz to step back with her<br/>
“Begone Heathen. My quarrel is with the Marked Ones” The Cultist declared firmly to Skolas<br/>
The Dremora, simply spun the axe in his hand, before cracking his neck<br/>
<strong><em>“My Quarrel is with you, <span class="u">Diviner.”</span></em></strong>
</p><p>
The Cultist roared in exasperation and charged the Dremora<br/>
Skolas calmly paced towards the man, before swinging the axe through the air, sending the cultist hurtling into the sewage, split into two bloody halves.<br/>
<strong><em>“Pathetic.”</em></strong> He remarked, watching the bloody pieces sink beneath the foul sludge, before looking over at Mirian and Taz, keeping their distance from the monster.<br/>
<strong>“The way is Cleared”</strong> He said, placing the axehead onto the stony round, and folding his hands on the haft.<br/>
Mirian stepped forward, a lumpy gulp sliding down her throat<br/>
“You.. You helped us. I didn’t even summon you..” Mirian spoke timidly, that same sense of frailty she had experienced before in the Daedra's presence.<br/>
Skola’s blood red eyes squinted underneath his enclosed Daedric helmet<br/>
<strong>“I didn’t help you Mortal. <em>I merely prolonged your deaths..”</em></strong><br/>
“But.. Why?” She uttered<br/>
Skolas hefted the greataxe over his shoulder<br/>
<strong><em>“For my amusement”</em></strong><br/>
He then glared between them both, before vanishing back to Oblivion in a blast of fire.<br/>
"Who.. What..” Taz muttered, trying to piece together what just happened<br/>
Mirian however was more concerned for Nicolas<br/>
She ran back to where he lay, crumpled up against the wall. A thick pool of blood flowing into the sewer canal from underneath him.<br/>
She lowered herself down to check for a pulse, or breathing. Anything to indicate there was still hope.</p><p>He was dead.</p><p>She stepped back, placing a hand over her chest, muttering something in a foreign language.<br/>
Taz could only take a moment's respite, before running over to Mirian, and tugged on her arm, reminding the Dunmer that they were trying to escape from murderous lunatics with pointy weapons, and that the Daedra gave them that chance.<br/>
Mirian yielded, and after giving Nicolas another solemn nod,  the two made a break for the grate, and after squeezing through the slimy and rusted metal bars, they emerged into the blackest of nights. The sky was thick in thundering clouds, blocking out the moonlight, and behind them in the city they could hear the tolling of bells. Signaling alarm and a sense of emergency.<br/>
The two ran up to the shoreline, before collapsing onto the sand to catch a breather.<br/>
Neither of them found the words to say anything as both sat on the shore, staring off into the black void that was the Abecean Sea.</p><p>“What do we do now Mirian?” Taz muttered quietly<br/>
Mirian looked over at her feline companion. The cat’s expression filled with worry and trepidation.<br/>
“I don’t know.. Everyone's dead... We have cultists hot on our heels.. The Thalmor know our faces, the city is under attack.. And what’s more, Haxal’s not here..”<br/>
Taz curled up her legs and whimpered slightly<br/>
“It’s my fault he’s not here..”<br/>
Mirian placed a firm hand on the Khajiit’s leg<br/>
“Don’t let it bother you. You weren’t thinking clearly. If anything, blame your heat”<br/>
Taz glanced away<br/>
“I wish I could control it Mirian...”<br/>
Taz buried her head into her arms<br/>
Mirian sighed then stood up, tapping Taz’s head<br/>
“Look, we can discuss this some other time. If that cultist found, or was waiting for us in the tunnel, we can bet that there are more on their way”<br/>
Taz nodded and got up, her ears still drooping<br/>
“Can we hug Mirian?” She mumbled<br/>
“Fine. Briefly though”<br/>
Mirian and Taz embraced one another, and for a second, all the worry and danger had seemed to vanish from their little bubble.<br/>
“Khajiit is sorry she is such a screw-up..”<br/>
Mirian found herself grinning, and she gently stroked Taz’s furry head<br/>
“We both are screwups, Tazzie.”<br/>
Taz gripped Mirian’s shoulders tighter afterwards, however their moment quickly dissipated as Taz’s ear swung up to attention and she pushed back from Mirian, glaring over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps in full sprint towards them<br/>
Mirian turned back as Taz hissed and drew her sword<br/>
She prepared herself to meet more cultists, when a familiar voice rang out to them.</p><p>
  <strong>“HOLY SHIT YOUR ALIVE!!”</strong>
</p><p>Taz dropped her guard almost instantly as Haxal ran out from behind the large rock face and onto the beach<br/>
“Told you he’d come back” Mirian said, relief returning to her tone<br/>
Taz basically dropped her sword in the sand and approached Haxal<br/>
“I was so worried! When people started pulling out weapons and killed each other in the streets. Quill-Weaves house was locked and no one came to answer-”<br/>
His dialogue was cut short as Taz ran up and hugged him<br/>
He froze in place, peering down at the small anthropomorphic feline clutching his waist<br/>
He looked up at Mirian, who simply gave a nod to him<br/>
He slowly reached down and hugged her back, upon which Taz seemed to sob<br/>
“Khajiit is sorry. Khajiit is sorry for being a <em>huna.</em> Khajiit is sorry for clawing you and tricking you. She wasn’t thinking and it’s not right because you're good. And I’m not..”<br/>
Haxal didn’t know how to respond. So he simply patted her back<br/>
“It’s ok. It wasn’t right for me to.. Do what I did. I forgave you. I’m just happy you're both alive”<br/>
Mirian walked up, making sure to keep a wary eye on their surroundings<br/>
“Yes. As are we Haxal. How did you find us though?”</p><p>He gently pried Taz from his waist as he thought up the words<br/>
“Right.. So.. I may have had a few drinks, talked it out with a bartender, before embarking off to ask for Taz’s forgiveness. Then some crazy lunatics started killing people in the streets. I ran all over town searching for any sign of you. And just when I gave up hope, and the city got put on lockdown, A.. voice just spoke in my mind. Telling me to go here. And here you guys are!”<br/>
Mirian lowered her brow<br/>
<em>“A voice?”</em><br/>
“Yeah. It’s.. weird. I don’t know how to describe it”<br/>
“Did it sound like Skolas?”<br/>
Haxal pondered<br/>
“It didn’t sound too demonic. Why?”<br/>
Mirian glanced over at Taz<br/>
“He came to our rescue. Killing a massive cultist. Who had murdered Nicolas just moments prior”<br/>
Haxal tensed up slightly<br/>
“Nicolas is dead?”<br/>
Mirian nodded grimly<br/>
“This is bad.. What do we do now?” He asked, now concerned with their situation<br/>
“We need to leave Anvil. Get far away from here. With any luck Ulundil won’t spread the word that we are fugitives. From there.. I don’t know.”<br/>
“Where can we go?”<br/>
A sudden high-pitched scream erupted from the sewer behind them, followed by several more chanting-like shrieks.<br/>
“Not here. Come, we need to go now”</p><p>
  <strong>------3 Weeks Later | Bruma | 7:00am------</strong>
</p><p>Taz emerged from the log-built Inn, with a mug of hot cocoa in her paws.<br/>
With a quiet sip, she wandered out onto the snowy front balcony, and plunked herself down in one of the deck chairs under the roof over-hang, overlooking the city and of the beautiful sunrise beyond it.<br/>
She took another sip of the chocolatey beverage as the sound of the wooden door creaked open, followed by footfalls<br/>
“Morning Taz”<br/>
She peered over the backrest at Haxal, pulling up a chair beside hers<br/>
<em>“Dal Tonsh Haxal”</em><br/>
He held a confused look for a second, before shaking it off<br/>
“I don’t speak Ta’agra. Why do you keep speaking Tamrielic, and then dip back into Ta'agra?”<br/>
Taz shrugged<br/>
“I don’t know. It’s natural.”<br/>
“Natural like how when you're happy you wag your tail?”<br/>
Taz nodded<br/>
“You know cats don’t really wag their tails when happy right? That’s more of a dog thing”<br/>
Haxal grinned slightly at her.<br/>
Taz lowered her ears and growled<br/>
“Did you just compare This One to a mangy mutt?”<br/>
He chuckled<br/>
“Alright. Khajiit don’t like being compared to dogs. Got it. Can I call you a tigress? I heard of white-furred sabers up in Skyrim. I mean.. Your fur isn’t white but.. You have the stripes..”<br/>
Taz gave a flick of her tail<br/>
“No. Khajiit is just Taz. Suthay. Not Senche.”<br/>
Haxal grinned and shook his head<br/>
“Sometimes your too hard for me.”<br/>
“THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!!” Taz snapped while looking over and pointing at him<br/>
Haxal gave her a puzzled look<br/>
“Sorry. Mirian always says that. She tells This One that it’s a sex thing and that I would never understand”<br/>
“Riiight. Well.. Um.. So we never really got a chance to talk.. Since we.. left Anvil”<br/>
Taz settled back in her chair, and took another swig of hot cocoa<br/>
“No. We haven’t”</p><p>She then peered back over at him. With an expectant air to her.<br/>
Haxal felt himself tensing up somewhat. Here he was, after 3 weeks of holding in what he really wanted to say to her. No one else is around, the sunrise setting was perfect. And what's more, she was waiting for him. Expecting something big and thoughtful.<br/>
He closed his eyes and thought back to Quill-Weave and that Bartender. The words and advice they gave him.<br/>
<em>“You’ll never win a girl over without taking a few risks. The worst she can say is no.”</em><br/>
<em>“You still have the chance to make it up to her. It would hurt you more to not see it through.”</em><br/>
He took in a deep breath, opened his eyes and met hers.<br/>
She tilted her head faintly, wondering on what was taking him so long to respond.<br/>
“I.. I already apologized for my actions that night in the bathroom right?”<br/>
Taz nodded<br/>
“As did I.”<br/>
“Yes but.. I should have known better. But.. know that I never would’ve thought to do so if I.. Didn’t.. Not, like you..”<br/>
Taz lowered one ear<br/>
<em>“Not like me?”</em><br/>
“I mean, I enjoy being around you and Mirian. I can actually talk to you two. You're sitting here, actually listening to me and letting me drag this whole thing out so..”<br/>
He gulped<br/>
“I like you Taz. It’s.. Hard to say but, I often feel a connection. And when you ran up and hugged me that day, after all that's happened, and from all the other times where you opened up to me. Heck, you even let me stroke your fur after your shower..”
He paused and looked at Taz<br/>
She was calmly finishing off her drink while he spoke. Listening to him with undivided attention. A gentle flap of her tail against the chair signaled for him to keep going.</p><p>“I want to court you Taz. Or.. at least give it a chance. I know I’m Argonian and your Khajiit.. But I hope you-”<br/>
Taz held up a hand<br/>
<em>“I will”</em><br/>
Haxal’s heart skipped a beat<br/>
“You.. You will?!?”<br/>
She nodded<br/>
“This One has had time to think about it too. I’ve never met anyone like you. You're nice. Thoughtful. And.. scaly”<br/>
She snickered<br/>
“Uh.. scaly?”<br/>
Taz reached over and ran a claw against his scales<br/>
“Tis joke. You call me furry, I call you scaly. I’d like to.. <em>‘Give it a shot’</em> as Mirian would say”<br/>
Haxal smiled, then settled back comfortably in his chair, Looking out at the sun, now rising high up in the sky. Only now, he was with his new partner.<br/>
They sat quietly for a few minutes<br/>
“So.. Uh.. Dating.. Huh.”<br/>
Taz nodded in reply<br/>
“So, why does it feel like.. We’re doing the same thing as before?”<br/>
Taz shrugged<br/>
“They say you leave sex for the third date”<br/>
Haxal coughed. He didn’t expect her of all people to bring that up<br/>
“But.. Your right. We’re courting. It needs to be different”</p><p>Taz got up, and snuggled next to Haxal in his chair, laying her head on his chest, and gazed off at the Bruma skyline, and of the wintry countryside beyond the city walls.<br/>
Haxal glanced down at her, held a warm arm around her body, and tenderly rubbed her shoulder; While she softly purred back at him.<br/>
If he was ever going to find out what pure tranquility felt like.<br/>
He has found it.</p><p>
  <strong>------Undisclosed Location------</strong>
</p><p>“A freak attack you say? Out of nowhere?”<br/>
“Yes. The escort was slaughtered in the courtyard. And those present in the throne room followed soon after. All save for two.. Fugitives shall we say.”<br/>
There was a pause as the aged, golden-skinned Altmer stared at the other from across his desk<br/>
“Well? Out with it. Stop with the suspense crap. Your a Battlereeve. Act like one”<br/>
The Battlereeve cleared his throat.<br/>
“A Khajiit named Taz. And a Dunmer named Mirian. They fled through some underground sewer beneath the castle. Escaped the city during the chaos”<br/>
The aged Altmer curled his lip<br/>
“Do you believe the attack was of their doing?”<br/>
“Doubtful. I have reason to believe that they were ambushed in the canal network as well. However what I also think is that the attack was aimed towards them. Revenge you could say."</p><p>The aged Altmer sat back down in his seat across the desk<br/>
“And of the Baron and Countess?”<br/>
“Deceased. Slain in the attack. It’ll be a while until an heir can be decided upon. Until then Anvil will be under the watchful eye of the Dominion.”<br/>
“Splendid. And, what would you like done about these two runaways?”<br/>
The Battlereeve thought for a moment<br/>
“Let them run free. If they truly are connected to this Rebellion, and cultist ploy, then I’m sure we shall meet once again. Until then, we may choose to observe from a safe distance."<br/>
The aged Altmer nodded<br/>
“Very well. Be sure that Anvil stays under our control. And that this Rebellion is dealt with swiftly. You will get another detachment from Alinor in a month's time. I expect promising results soon afterwards.”<br/>
The Battlereeve bowed his head<br/>
“Of course My Lord."<br/>
“You are dismissed Ulundil.” The Altmer waved him out<br/>
Ulundil gave a dignified nod then left the office<br/>
As he wandered down the decadent halls, he reached down his collar and held up the necklace.<br/>
The same necklace that was confiscated from that Khajiit. Supposedly sent by Count Varenis to the now deceased Seccilia.<br/>
He snickered as he tucked it back down his collar<br/>
She won’t be needing it anymore..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>